Kuro's Adventure with the Task force
by Little Sunflower1
Summary: Kuro is a high schooler who is extremely smart but can be too cocky and sarcastic for her own good, she doesn't take anything from anyone so if you give her shit she will give it back. She works for the police cause of her strong sense of justice, but when she meets L who is just as arrogant as she is what will happen will they clash or will they find love through hell.
1. Beginning of somthing bad!

Waking up with a shred of doubt I glance around my room and see my alarm flashing at me commanding me to get up, I sit up and get up to change into my school uniform.

*hour later at school

"Yagami, are you still with us? Can you please interpret the following sentence into English? "I look at the teacher and then Yagami and mutter "Je vais traduire autre chose en une minute" the teacher then gazes at me and glares "what was that Kuro surely you want to tell us what you said to the rest of the class."

I stand up with an expression of boredom and subsequently say "non, je ne pense pas que je vais" the class stares at me confused, I snicker as I look at the teacher who recalls nothing about the French language the teacher who was ignorant, then looks at me with a little anger, then says "please stop speaking in different language we are not in that country so please tell me what you said to the rest of the class in Japanese."

In an egotistical attitude I then say with assurance, " **I believed you desired us to translate Japanese to English you are not a real good teacher are you** " the teacher faces at me in rage and tells me with wrath in his voice "you think you're so clever, don't you if you are so clever then I am certain you would be able to get out of this class and wait outside."

Chuckling at this and I walk towards the front of the class, then say "Adieu Mon Cher ami, je dois quitter u come Ce professeur qui ne sait rein m'a dit de sortir de SA class" my bow and walk out of the class like I know everything and goes out of school grounds without anyone recognizing me.

*5 days later*

I watch the news and then say "Que se passe-t-IL" my step mother then gawks at me and throws a pillow at me and says with annoyance, "Pas de jurons" I snicker and pretends I didn't say anything bad "Je n'ai rien fait de mal mère" mother looks at me like I am telling a white lie and rolls eyes at me.

Brother is now glancing at me with a raised eyebrow "what did you disclose to mother" I snicker and then say with a hint of cockiness "I forgot you are the only one of us who does not recognize French" brother, then rolls his eyes "Not my fault" I chuckle at this "sûr que vous n'êtes pas en faute" I say this sarcastically.

The mother looks at me and tosses another pillow at me "cesser d'être dire Mon enfant" looking at her and I sigh "sorry", not sorry" my cell phone, then goes off my mother picks it up and looks at the message "Matsuda asking where are you" I then take the phone off mother gently and writes back "Désolé I am at home am I late for work?"Waiting for a reply to happen.

My ring tone comes on and I see a message "desole? What's that mean, nevermind that we have a meeting soon u better come quickly"I chuckle and run off to collect my bag and then I lean into my mother and give her a kiss on her cheek"Dois aller travailler mère"?

*10 minutes later*

Opening up the door of the police station I then see Matsuda waiting for me, I run to him "Désolé je suis ici maintenant" Matsuda jumps and looks at me confused "What?"I realized then what I said"Sorry, habit of mine, I mean I am here now" Matsuda chuckles at me and says happily" It is okay Kuro-Chan I am overjoyed you made it on time we better go to the conference "I nod and sigh out of relief.

*at conference*

I sigh at everyone arguing I look at everyone with annoyance Matsuda looks at me with an anxious expression I look around and Chief Yagami appears and sits next to Matsuda and me.

Matsuda subsequently says, "Uh. Morning Chief. They started the meeting without you. "He says this nervously; I look at Matsuda and says" No kidding" Matsuda then chuckles at me the Chief then says"That's fine. I had to take an urgent call from headquarters."I look at the chief and snicker whilst listening to the meeting" Si enfantin" I mutter this under my breath.

 **Bold-English**


	2. Confrontation?

I look around and hear everyone talking about L being a conceited guy I then hear a guy saying that L is on the move I chuckle and roll my eyes "Je reçois de voir le plus grand détective dans le monde" I say this with a smirk Matsuda looks at me unsure of what to say as he did not understand.

Watari opens the laptop, and a big letter appears on the big screen saying "L" I chuckle at this and listen to what L has to suggest

L begins by saying "The difficulty of this case lies in its unprecedented scope. And make no error. We are witnessing an atrocious act of mass murder, one that is unforgivable. This case cannot be resolved without the complete cooperation of the ICPO. That is all of the police organizations you represent throughout the globe. You need to arrive at the determination to fully authorize the investigation at this confluence. Additionally, I require additional cooperation from Japan's National Police Agency."

I bring up my brow at this as Matsuda and Chief Yagami stands up and articulates with a confused expression "Huh? What? Why Japan in particular?" I listen in to perceive what he has to say L then says confidently "Whether this guilty party is an individual or a group, there is a distinct possibility that they are Japanese. And yet if they are not, we can be sure they're hiding in Japan."

I snigger and say "well isn't that racist," I say this quietly Matsuda glances at me trying not to smile Yagami then says with a loud voice "What is all this based on?" I snicker and look towards the laptop L states "Why Japan, you inquire? I think I will be able to provide you with proof of that after I directly confront the culprit."

Sighing at this, I mutter "well isn't that just peachy." The chief then states. "A direct confrontation?" I look at the chief and mutter "that's what L said didn't he"Matsuda raises an eyebrow at me and I snicker and looks at Matsuda and sticks tongue out L subsequently says "At any rate, I would like to set up the investigation headquarters in Japan."

Laughs quietly and whispers "he just got denied pfft"

*later in the day*

Standing next to Matsuda and chief Yagami whilst observing how this is going to play off the tv then shows a man in a suit he then states "I head up an International Police Task Force which includes all member nations. I am, Lind L. Tailor, otherwise known as L."

I then look at this and sighs "this is stupid" Chief, then begins and says "So this is how it all begins." Matsuda then states "But sir, I don't get it. He's never actually shown his face before, right? Why would he choose to acknowledge it now?"

I then say."Je pensais qu'il EST le plus grand détective darns le monde, IL EST pour de vrai I been qu'il était intelligent" Matsuda and chief gazes at me with a weird expression I just shrug it off the chief then replies to Matsuda "It must mean L's serious about this." I then say, or dumb "Matsuda looks at me wanting to explain sighing at this I then say" Kira or whatever has a power to slaughter people without being there you don't have to be a scientist to figure out that, however, what I am prescribing is that if L is truly that man that's on the Tv then he is good as dead, so, therefore, I consider this to be stupid" chief looks at me surprised I then begin " unless L has another plan up his sleeve maybe his plan is to draw out Kira's power to show if he really exists"

Chef then asks, "what do you propose Kuro" I sigh and then respond "what I am attempting to articulate is that L might have a plan to show us if he is truly real, however, this could be risky, but my theory is that man isn't genuinely L so he is likely provoking him to rouse him into doing something stupid "

Matsuda glances at me and then says "wow Kuro I didn't know you were clever" my eyes twitch at this and mutter"Merci," I say this sarcastically and I watch the television the man then says "Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down. I will expose you."

I snigger at this and continue to observe this with an expression of amusement he then says "Kira, I've fetched a reasonably good idea what your motivation might be and I can estimate what you trust to accomplish. Nevertheless, what you're making out right now is evil."

Rolling my eyes at this and mutter" Je le savais" a minute later Lind L. Tailor collapses, two suited men with black sunglasses, remove Lind L. Tailor's body from view I sigh at this as I do this a letter L appears on screen and smirk at this and mutter I knew it

L then begins."Ah. I had to test this, just in case, but I-I never thought it would actually happen. Kira...It seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have considered it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira. If you did, indeed kill Lind L. The tailor, the man who you just saw die on television, I should distinguish you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me."

I chuckle at this and says"well no shit" Matsuda gapes at me "what," I say with an amused expression Matsuda then replies "you were right!" Looking at him and I nod "I told you so "I chuckle at this and watches how this plays off L then explains "The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard of him on TV or through the internet. It appears not even you have access to information about these types of criminals..."

I laugh and say"L is savage pfft," L then says. "But I reassure you, L is real. I do exist. Now...Try to kill me!" I chuckle, he then confidently says "What's wrong?! Go ahead! Come on, right now, do it. Kill me! "He then announces. "Well Kira, it seems you can't defeat me after all." I cackle at this L then adds "So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint."

I then respond."Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui." I chuckle at this L then reveals "A dealer to a saver. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I know now where you are."

I snigger "I bet Kira is sweating so much right now" Matsuda then reply's and says "L has...certainly lived up to his reputation." I look at Matsuda "well he is L the world's greatest detective so" chief nodded at me and responds "Mmhmm. He turned out that Kira exists, the deaths were murders, and that he is here in Japan." I nod and say this in a creepy happy way "L is awesome"

L then declares "Naturally, I am very interested to know how you're able to commit these murders without being present...but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you...Let's meet again soon, Kira."

I then shout "justice will prevail bitches" chef and Matsuda looks at me with an unamused face "what, "I say Matsuda then asks "hey Kuro what side are u on" I look at him "side? Isn't that obvious Matsuda" Matsuda stares at me wanting me to explain I sigh at this and reply's " I am on Team L obviously Kira has a childish sense of justice I mean come on Matsuda he kills criminals despite criminals being a menace it still isn't justified, even if he killed all of the criminals the world he would be the last criminal standing and then he would just get bored and start killing the innocent"

 **EDIT-Hey guys! I looked over my writing and I was so embarrassed at my grammar and mistakes so I am fixing these stupid mistakes I am so sorry that you had to read through with all these mistakes.**


	3. Dealings

*Task Force headquarters.*

Sitting next to the chief, I look through the reports on my desk, I sigh scraping through each page like a hawk Chief then says aloud "All right. Let's start with the tip line reports."I look up to listen to what the officers were going to say I then wait and see an officer gets up and responds with"Yes, sir. Up to this point, we've had three thousand twenty-nine responses about the murders via telephone and e-mail. Most of these have been curious citizens and prank calls, merely there are fourteen people who claimed to either know Kira or who have visited him. All fourteen accounts were accompanied by and carefully documented. Nevertheless, nobody could provide whatever info that wasn't already publicly available. And lastly, this week there were additional twenty-one people who called in claiming to be Kira. We didn't want to rule anything out. Additionally, we stuck with standard procedure and created files for all twenty-one of them."

I then look displeased with the masses and comments "society" I sigh at this as I was losing faith in humanity Chief Yagami then says "Uh huh. All right. On to the victim reports."I wait for more information whilst making out that I set about writing notes on my notepad another office gets up and responds to chiefs request"Yes, sir. Upon further investigation, we have confirmed that information of the heart attack victims was in fact publicly available in Japan immediately prior to their deaths. Also, concerning L's request that we investigate the time of death of each victim, we found that all of them occurred between the hours of 4 p.m. And 2 a.m. On weekdays, local time, with sixty-eight percent of them occurring between 8 p.m. And 12 a.m. Weekends and holidays appeared to be the exception to this rule as the times of deaths vary much more widely than during the week."

On accident I voice out of my thoughts and say out loud" clearly it's a student" everyone glances at me and I say"what are you all looking at Idióták" L clears his voice and then replies" as miss Akamia states the information we have collected is extremely relevant for us. It suggests that, given the times of death, our suspect could very conceivably be a student."

I mutter."Kuro, not Akamia" L then continues by saying "Based on the fact that Kira is only killing criminals, I think it's safe to assume that he is driven by a very idealistic notion of justice. It's highly plausible that he may even aspire to be some sort of godlike figure. We're dealing with the individual who has a very childish concept of right and wrong. Of course, this is mere speculation at this point, but still, I recommend you re-examine any assumptions you've made as to whether or not we suspect could be a student. We must consider every possibility. I believe that's the shortest route to finding and arresting Kira. Please, continue with your report."

I then scoff and say quietly "smart arss" chief looks at me in a displeased way I roll my eyes then chief responds by saying"Oh right. Does anyone else have something they'd like to add?"Matsuda then stands up nervously, I look at him worriedly and waits to perceive what he has to add.

Matsuda suggests and inquires "Um. Well, I'm not saying this to support Kira or to condone the murders, but in the last few days throughout the world, but especially here in Japan, we've observed the dramatic decrease in the number of violent crimes committed." I sigh as the tone of the room darkens to depression tone chief the replies by saying" Well, I suppose it makes sense. We've suspected something like that would happen. Anything else?" I glance around the room to see everyone upset.

Matsuda then sits down clearly disappointed in himself and says"No, sir" looking at Matsuda I bestow him a smile showing everything is alright Matsuda smiles back at me chief Yagami then announces "Well, that about sums up our report for today. L?"Looking towards the laptop, I sigh and see if L has anything else to add L says"Thank you, everyone. I feel we're one step closer to finding Kira. Before I go, I'm afraid I have one additional request to make. This is directed to the teams investigating the victims, TV news, and internet, I would like you to go back and require a more distinct look at the exact way in which the victims' identities were made public. Be as thorough as possible. In particular, I want to know if the photos of the victims were made available to the public in Japan. I'll leave it to you."

*Later in the day*

Walking to see the chief I pat him on the back and say "we are certainly going to catch Kira" chief smiles at me and pats my head in a fatherly way Matsuda then come in with two coffees and then says in a happy tone "you look like you could use one of these. Sleeping much?" Matsuda grants me and the chief a coffee, I raise an eyebrow as the chef says in an exhausted tone "Ah. Thank you. That'll do the trick. I feel all these late nights are starting to take their toll." I chuckle at this and inquire "well, it's to be expected Yagami humans can't function without sleep" Matsuda sighs as I take a sip of my coffee he then reveals "About what I said earlier at our meeting. Well, now that I think about it, I'm sure everyone already knew that. I wanted to apologize." I roll my eyes at Matsuda as he was being stupid "Matsuda why are you apologizing, I consider its brave for you to affirm the truth, no matter what, being honest and truth is extremely hard to come by in the age" Matsuda then blushes I pat his back with a grin I say in a friendly tone" being honest is a good trait to have though it can be a curse sometimes, in this case, it's good."

Yagami nods at me and pats my head, then says" Having said that, if you had gone on to say that we should commend Kira for doing such a great job of reducing violent crime, then yes, I might have a little problem with that." I burst into laughter and nods, agreeing with Yagami Matsuda look horrified and says "no uh no of course, not sir" I giggle at this as Yagami laughs with me "he is just kidding Matsuda"

I walk off towards the direction of my house and come home and sees my mother hard at work in the kitchen I walk to my mother and kisses her cheek I say calmly "Mère, je suis enfin de retour du travail ce qu'est un jour fatigant, il a été je ne peux pas vraiment dire quelque chose u sur le cas, je travaille sur de toute façon comment êtes-vous" mother chuckles at this and passes me a strawberry smiling at this she then says "U Darling n'ont pas besoin de me dire que je suis juste heureux que vous êtes ici, je ne vous inquiétez pas u"I chuckle at this and give her a hug and walks to my brother and gives him a strawberry he raises an eyebrow at me " take it " he accepts it I walk upstairs and lies down on my bed and falls asleep.

 **EDIT- Hey it is a... update not surprising to be honest I got to fix a lot of mistakes *cry's* anyways enough of the drama I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Savage Kuro

*Morning*

Walking downstairs in my Pjs and see breakfast laid upon the table my brother, then remarks, "Morning Ma chère soeur" I gasp and grabs her heart brother, then looks worried… he quickly says, "are you okay sis." I gasp again " you, spoke in, French its smothering me" brother, then hit on top of my head and gazes at me in annoyance I snigger he then says" don't worry me like that I thought you were going to die, "I chuckle at this I then state " sorry it was a joke anyway is mother teaching French or something" sniggering at this he sighs and replies " yes " I let out a laugh and sits down and gobbles down on the food he looks at me and rolls his eyes at me.

My phone rings I pick it up and recognizes a text message from Matsuda "Hey, have you seen the news come quick to the station" looking confused me then send a text back "what?! The news is something going on. Et maintenant I'll be there quickly just need to get dressed vous voir là-bas" I send the message and go upstairs and get dressed quickly looking at myself in the mirror I then mutter to myself" it will do"

My phone starts off, and I examine a text from Matsuda it reads "Okay, but make sure you get here 3 and what did you pronounce in French I am curious?" I snicker and then runs outside and grabs my bag quickly my brother then asks whilst talking with food in his mouth "travail? Again" I chuckle and nod "yes, I got work again, I got to get there briefly advise mother that I am working" brother nods I then open the door and walk out closing the door I run towards the police station.

*at police station

I huff and run to the meeting I walk to see officers glancing at me Matsuda smiles at me I sit next to the chief L then clear his voice his distorted voice rings in my ears and says "well Misses Akamia glad you could drop in you have missed an essential detail" Matsuda looks at me saying to not shoat at him the chief then explains to me quietly about crinmals dying every hour L then begins saying "It does appear less likely now that Kira is a student, but that's not the message he's sending by doing this. Ask yourselves, why every hour? And why are all these victims in prisons where they should be discovered immediately? Why not other criminals like before?"I then interrupt saying " yes we get it can you get on with it how about I just say the point of your pointless questions basically what L is trying to say yet failing to get to the point is that not only kira can kill from long distance but he can calculate the time of death any questions? No okay Continue L."

I snicker as everyone gawks at me like I am insane l then says in an annoyed tone, "thank you for interrupting me –" your welcome " I say this in a overconfident attitude Matsuda cough to disclose his laughter L then replies again " thank you Miss Akamia but it is extremely rude to interrupt me when I am talking " I snort and say " no shit Sherlock anyways we are done here now I have to get to school thanks for the great talk L " I walk out and ahead to school.

*later in the day at home*

On my laptop I start writing my essay I sigh, seeing this is pointless I get my notebook and analyze Kira killings and reports I then mutter to myself and writes " it's peculiar, it's like Kira knows we a suspecting him being a student so his killings got more frequent in every hour, so in theory, he may have access to confidential information from the police force" sighing at this and put my hand on my forehead " if that is legitimate he or she is connected to the police, this is a problem" looking at the time on the bottom of my laptop and then sates " L probably suspects this so I think he is going to investigate the police but I can only assume" muttering this my brother then walks in my bedroom and says,

"Hey, sister dinners ready" I blink and get up following my brother to the dinning I recognize my mother placing food on the table I then smile and say "Hey mère la nourriture semble grande" mother then looks at me and frowns "êtes-vous bien mon enfant u semblent un peu pale" my brother looks up seeing mother frown wondering what's going on" mère ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis juste un peu stressé le cas, nous travaillons est beaucoup à prendre en" I say this in a tired tone mother then gives me a hug I smile tiredly and I go upstairs to sleep.

 **EDIT: Another fixing my mistakes edit XD**


	5. Hey Guys

**Hey guys its a author note yay.. XD so anyways I want to thank you if you have read my story so far since it wont be completed for awhile next chapter ill be telling you about Kuro and basically telling you about her so yea be sure to check it out if you want to know more about her it will be up soon xxx**

 **also yes there is some French in this and Hungarian so woo languages I am sorry for my mistakes in these chapters I was never a good writer or good at English in my school so yea I know that I am terrible at writing so if anyone wants to give me tips then please do I would appreciate it .**

 **so anyways this is just for you to all get to know me as a writer or author of sorts so I love death note a lot my favourite character is of course L I mean come on he is adorable I have a hate and love for light I do ship light with L for some reason I don't personally get my self oh well XD so yea that's basically all I am a fangirl of death note XD anyways thanks again everyone**


	6. Cowards or being on the safe side!

**Cowards or being on the safe side?!**

*Police station*

Humming a tune, I walk through the dull Corridors holding a travel mug with strawberry milkshake in it whilst humming I open the door hearing shouting knowing that voice I look to see Chief Yagami yelling at three police officers I blink as I hear Yagami loudly questions "What's this about?" clearly showing that Yagami is not happy.

One of the police officers state in a calm voice "With all due respect, chief, we are resigning." I look at the door and quietly tiptoes to it and mutters "Fuck this I am out of here" before I could open the door Yagami sees me and Yagami states "Kuro why don't you take a seat next to me," I mutter a dam it I cough and walk to Yagami and I sit down quietly.

The police officers then continue with stupid nonsense and demands,"We demand that you assign us to a different case. Otherwise, you can have our badges right here and now." I mutter cowards Yagami looked shocked and responds to their outrageous demands "Why? You're good cops." I snicker and says "good cops my arss" Yagami glances at me clearly not amused with my language.

The three police officers glare at me and I chuckle and give them a smirk they ignore my behavior and states in cowardly confidence "Isn't it clear? It's because we value our lives, sir." I roll my eyes at this and bites my tongue trying to suppress an urge to shout at them for being cowards the second officer then says "If what L says is true, Kira has some ESP-like power that somehow grants him to slaughter people indirectly from anywhere." chuckles and mutters "I wish I had ESP to shut you up"

The third officer then speaks up and states "Let's face it, he knows he will be sentenced to death if he's captured. We all sat here and watched when L decided to pull that media stunt and challenge Kira to kill him. Considerably, it was all really telling at the time, but then again, L never had to register his face or reveal his name for that affair. I'm confident you recall L's last request? He asked that we take a more intimate look at how these victims' identities were made public and specifically to determine whether photos of the victims were available to the public prior to their deaths. Well, it turns out that he was accurate. Every particular one of those victims' names and photographs were spread to the Japanese public, and then they went. Unlike someone we know, we are out there investigating this case wearing police IDs with our names and pictures on them. Anybody with a computer can discover out who we are. We don't cover our fonts. We're out in the open."Turning over my eyes at this the officer walks off whilst Yagami shouts at them to get back.

*two hours later*

I sit there looking through reports Yagami then comes back from making coffee, he takes a seat next to me and inquires "Kuro how is your family I hope they are doing well" I sigh at this and look at him and reply, "they are doing fine they are their usual crazy self's, My mother, however, is worrying too much about me because I am in danger of having a heart attack by Kira" I sigh at this and also says"because of her worrying I had to lie saying that I am not working on the 'Kira' case ". Yagami gives me a pat and replies "Well, I guess it's to be expected since you do work with us, what about your father I rarely hear you talk about him."

My expression goes blank and I respond "My father? Well, there isn't a great deal to say he is overseas leaving my mother to look after me and my brother just for work" I sigh and put my head on the table "My so-called father never visits us as his job is much more important than his wife and children even if he comes back to Japan I doubt I would care to be blunt… why should I care when he hardly makes time for us not only that he is indifferent and has never once been appreciative not even if I save the world that's the kind of person he is." I pull my head upwards and look at Yagami seeing a frown "that's why I rarely speak about him because well simply I don't consider him as a father."

Yagami gazes at me looking a little upset "I see I am sorry to bring it up," he says this with a frown I chuckle and I respond "Nah Yagami it's not your fault, don't worry about it, plus we got more important things to worry about" Yagami smiles at me "well you should be off it's getting late your mother must be worried."

Chuckling at this I nod "well, that's my mom for you always worries anyways, you're right, I'll see you soon Adieu Monsieur" Yagami smiles and waves I walk out of the police station and walk home.

 **EDIT: fixing mistakes like my life XD jk or am I?!**


	7. What did i miss?

*police station*

My head laying down on the desk, I hear a phone go off Yagami answers the telephone and responds "Yeah. It's me; another six inmates were found dead last night? "The chief pauses for a brief second and continues "All were heart attacks? It's him. What? Huh? Bizarre behavior before they died? Could you be a bit more precise? What do you mean exactly? Hence, they didn't simply drop dead from heart attacks?"

I look at him listening to the chief's phone call I confusedly look at the chief, chief then shuts his phone off and turns to me looking at my expression he explains that the inmates drew a pentagram and another inmate made a letter and the third one escaped from his cell and dies in the staff bathroom.

I began imagining what it could propose I mutter "what is Kira playing at "I sigh at this getting my notepad I got down to do some theorizing one theory I came up with is that Kira is planning something big lost in thought I mutter " what, though? What is his plan?"

L then speaks through the laptop's speaker and loudly says "Chief" I look at the laptop waiting for the almighty L to speak his theories chuckling at this, the chief lets of a hum and l uses it as a sign that he is listening, waiting for his response I put my head on the table L then states "We can't release details of these men's deaths to the media. As far as they are concerned, these are just heart attacks."

I bring my head up seeing if L had anything else to say in which he develops, he utters the following words "I have reason to consider that Kira was performing some kind of test using these criminals. If that's the case, we'd only be giving him the results if this information is leaked to the public."Yagami's expression looked horrified and replied to L's suggestion "He is playing with people's lives as if all this was just a game. It's unforgivable." I nod at this showing that I completely agree and say "experimenting ay it is horrible."

*Two days later *

"Man it's been two days since I had been at the police station due to exam practice" I sigh this out and walk to the police station I mutter "why do I have to go school, I am way cleverer than everyone in their" I see the police station and I grab the door handle and walk inside.

*police station*

"I wonder what I missed. Hope it wasn't important "I say this and sigh, I walk in and instantly I consider a very crucial atmosphere I then see the chief signaling something "We now know that Kira doesn't just target criminals, He'll kill anyone who opposes him. It's conceivable that we may all be killed by Kira. Think of your own lives, your families and all the others you'd be leaving behind. If anyone wants to leave this investigation, now is the time. You won't be demoted if you choose not to stay. You consider my word. But if you are not absolutely sure, then, we don't need you. You have to be willing to fight against him, even if that means making the ultimate sacrifice. That is all."

I blink at this as I didn't perceive what was going on well, everyone talks amongst themselves I walk to the chief and tap his shoulder, he turns around and glances at me "Ah Kuro I am gratified to see you ill briefly go over what happened you also have to invest a momentous decision. "

*Two hours later*

I sigh looking at the remaining task force, chief sighs and declares "Five men, six, including myself. Nevertheless, I'm grateful to see there are as many as five of you willing to risk your lives to face evil."coughing at this The 6 men glances to the noise and sees me standing there with an unamused face "Excuse me are you blind because I am right here so you miss calculated there are in fact six men and 1 woman now please continue,"

Matsuda then laughs, "Sorry Kuro" giggling at this and I smile as I do this L's voice rings through the air "That fact you've chosen to stay means you have a profound sense of justice. I trust all of you." My eyes widen just a fraction Aizawa annoying voice cuts through loudly "Ha, h-hold on a second just said that he's decided to trust us now, but honestly what reason we have to trust him?"

I snort and rolls my eyes at this Ide then exclaims "Look, L. All of us have agreed to put our lives at risk to bring Kira to justice. So I hope you understand what this were really stickin' our necks out here." I smile at this "He has a point L" Yagami nodding at me then replies "L, if all of us are going to work together on this investigation, and if you truly meant what you said about trusting the six of us, could you come here so we can all meet in person."

L then responds "The thought had already crossed my mind, After all, I did say that I trusted all of you." My eyes widen in happiness but too prideful of myself I hide it.


	8. Author update xxx

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and stuff I am glad people enjoy my story even if I am not a very good writer don't worry ill be posting soon 3 xx**


	9. Arguing my point

The moonlight shades a deep beautiful blue on my skin showing my fair skin walking with six cops, including myself, we stop upon a hotel that L suggested we go to in order to meet the famous detective who calls himself L.

L told us to confront him there though we have to split up to not cause any suspicion we have to arrive at the same time as the others we are currently outside talking about our predicament Ide first breaks the silence to us and declares in a rather annoyed voice" why is he seeking help now? There's only six of solved all these complex cases by himself in the past, so what makes this one so different? The way L's been conducting things so far, odds are he's going to send a stand-in or a proxy of some kind to meet us instead of coming himself." rolling my eyes at this I calmly state " sure L did succeed in completing hard cases, but this case is astronomical unlike his other cases this one takes the cake a murder who does not require to be there can kill with the click of his fingers conceive of it in that respect I doubt he would need to employ a proxy"

Ide face shifts to a very annoyed expression and glares at me my eyes drift at him not liking his glare I stick to my opinion and glare back at him Ide then moans at me stating " why are you taking his side Akamia what has he done to get your trust when he got the FBI to track us."my face twitches at his irritating voice trying to maintain my anger in I calmly replied " Look Ide I recognize your point of view of this matter but think about it the sole reason why the FBI followed us was because L couldent overlook the fact that Kira had got a hold of police information therefor its safe to assume that there must be someone who is connected to Kira otherwise Kira wouldent be able to get information from us."

Everyone looked at me in shock at my words my eyes gleam in a very intelligent looking red showing my Analytical personality Ide studied me trying to reason with me but Yagami interrupted him he then gawks at me like a proud parent would do with their son or daughter "Kuro is correct From the beginning he's been profoundly upfront about the fact that he would need the help of the police on this case?Conceivably we should think of it like...he's been waiting for this to happen all along." Nodding at his wording, I then state " that's what I was anticipating too Yagami-san There were a number of people on the task force who distrusted L before this investigation began" Yagami continued my sentence "not only that once we got started, we had detectives resigning left and right. Comprehending that, classified information was I'm not astonished that he didn't trust us."

Chuckling at this and look at Ide in a cocky way, showing that I have once again won Matsuda then replies to what we had suggested, "In other words, he was waiting for the task force to get narrowed down to only those investigators he could trust. And to do that, he needed to weed out anyone who wasn't totally committed."Lips twitching at his words I giggle at Matsuda and rub his head in an informal way Matsuda's eyes widen at my hand's contact he blushes chuckling at his this I say "bon garçon, je savais que vous pourriez le faire"

Ide glares at us and states harshly "If we're working with that guy, I'm leaving the task don't have to worry. I won't try following you. I'm not interested in finding L." rolling my eyes at his announcement I subsequently say roughly"Ide aren't you being very childish" Ide glances at me and gazes at me in an angry way and just walks off, abandoning us behind shrugging my shoulders at his attitude towards me "glad he is gone he gets on my nerves"

*Hour later in elevator with Matsuda*

Matsuda glances at me smiling like an idiot and asks me " How is your mother and brother" I shrug at his question and replied softly, "their fine, oh yeah now that you reminded me mother was requesting if you want to come and have dinner with us soon" I see Matsuda's eyes widen in happiness "really! That's great sure ill be glad to come" I snicker at his behavior elevator expands hearing a small squeak of the chains above us we get out and meet with the others at the front of Ls suite.

Holding my breath, we knock on his door we then hear L announce" It's unlocked. Please.

Let yourselves in." the door opens slowly as we walk, we see something unexpected…

 **Hey it's me guess whos back yea I finally posted a new chapter sorry I have been very busy I hoped you like it xxx**


	10. L the Panda!

The door opens slowly and creaks as we walk, we witness something that is unexpected laughter is filled in the air as I was laughing, clutching my stomach in pain "oh my god" everyone studied me like I am insane Aizawa then looks me in annoyance and shouted at me "what the hell you find so funny Kuro," still laughing I aimed at a raven-haired male  
Who is supposed to be L the most prominent detective in the world?

Aizawa yet clearly annoyed at me was waiting for an answer I then breathed out "L looks like a fucking panda oh my god the best day ever" L stares at me with a blank expression whilst I was dying on the floor Yagami scolded me for swearing "Kuro no profanity" ignoring what he had claimed I was still laughing everyone just took no notice of me.

Yagami looked at L and discloses his name " Hmmm... I'm Yagami of the NPA." Matsuda sweat drops at me and afterwards, he does the same as Yagami so does everyone else Yagami then state in an apologetic tone, " I'm very sorry we're late. Currently, the five of us are..."L then interrupts Yagami he withdraws his hand up towards us and changes the position to look like a gun he later says "Bang." everyone looked surprised me being as childish as I am I started Giggling again "pfft I already like this guy"

Aizawa then yells, "What the hell was that?" I coughed choking on my saliva L then states Blankly "If I were Kira, you'd be dead, Mr Souichiro Yagami, chief of the NPA."giggling once again, I remark " Ooooh, you just got burned" Yagami gazes at me proving that he was not pleased by that statement "Kurobara will you stop your childish behavior " I sighed stayed silent " yes sir" clearly showing I had calmed down from my very childlike behavior

L then coughs for our attention when we took notice of L he looked almost emotionless, but you can see a twinge of annoyance in his expression he also adds " Miss Akamia please stop your foolish demeanor this is a very critical case, and we don't have time for your nonsense" my eye twitches at L trying not disclose anything back I started to bite my fingernails to distract myself from anger.

Matsuda, who is the closest to me, pats my head and rubbed it, feeling my soft, thin hair though seeing Matsuda's face it shows a pink tinge to his smooth-textured skin me being observant I bestow him a smile showing that he was helping to reduce my furious nature.

Yagami gazes at us with a small smile L then says"Please do not give out your name so carelessly. Instead, let's value our lives." rolling my eyes at this clearly pissed off with him I mutter "Je suppose que d'une manière que je mérite d'être crié je jouais trop enfantin et c'est un cas critique après tout"Matsuda expression changes into confusion.

Yagami sighs as he overheard me he then asks" what did you say"I then look at him and shrug L then answers Yagamis question to me," she explicitly said 'I guess in a way I deserve to be yelled at I was acting too childish and this is a critical case after all' " he says this in a monotone voice blushing at the fact that he translated it to everyone Matsuda then snickers at me as well as that he pats my head

Yagami surprised at what he just heard he gawks at me and I whistle pretending that did not happen, Matsuda, has subsequently said " hey now I have someone to translate what you are saying" Matsuda starts laughing slapping his head and I then cross my arms and pouts.

L having enough of our conversation blankly states "That's enough small talk for now. Come this way." rolling my eyes at L he then turns and walks into a sitting room sticking my tongue out Matsuda chuckles along with everyone they follow L.

Whilst following him we see L sit on a chair in a particular way, snickering at this L then demands "Please turn off all your cell phones, Handhelds and any other communication devices, and leave them on the table right there." we glance at a very decorative table we put our phones on the table.

Aizawa being the Annoying Idiot has started complaining like always "What do you think? We're going to be using our cell phones during this meeting to leak information?" rolling my eyes at Aizawa's complaining Chief Yagami then asks us to do what he expects us to do.

With clarification off Chief Yagami we put our phones on a beautiful decorative table while we are doing this Matsuda then whispers " I realize he's been cautious from the very beginning, but I still can't tell if he trusts us or not."

L annoyed at everyone's complaining He answered a question that was in everybody's head "No. I find them distracting and unnecessary.  
I can't stand it when people's cell phones ringing while I'm trying to talk." a burst of laughter come to light in the room Matsuda looks at the source of the laughing and snickers when he sees me giggling like a little school girl.

Straightening myself up and holds my giggles in L glances in my direction and ignores my behaviour every one of us sits down on comfy Chairs L begins "Let me start by saying nobody takes notes on anything that's said in these meetings.  
That means when we will leave headquarters, any information we need is committed to memory."

L further states " also please make your selfs comfortable" snickering at this I reply " we already are L I thought you were a detective" L ignoring my snarky remark he gazes at Matsuda who started to talk " Excuse me, L."

L looks at all of us showing this includes everyone he announces " Hm? From now on, I'll have to ask that you stop calling me 's Ryuzaki now, just to be safe."

Matsuda then proposes something interesting " Ah, OK, we know that he requires a name and a face to kill, couldn't we cut down on the numbers of victims by keeping criminals' names from the news?"

Before I could say anything L beats me to it and responds " If we do that, we'll only be putting the general public at risk." Ukita then adds "The general public? Why?" L again beats me to it and replies "Kira is childish and he hates losing."

Matsuda then responds "But how do you...?" he pauses and Yagami continues "Just what do you mean?" L then announces " Well, I'm also childish and hate to lose.  
That's how I know." giggling at this everyone else looks confused and surprised at his honesty.

Yagami then asks "Ryuzaki. Would you mind being a little more specific for us?" before L could explain I spoke up my melodious voice comes out in a confident tone I then add " provided I may have approval, though I wouldn't genuinely care if I didn't have your permission L I would like to explain.

Early in the investigation when we didn't know Kira was a person who was executing criminals across the world L challenged Kira provoking him into doing something that would give evidence that he is indeed real.

L set up a transmission during it, we thought Kira would only slaughter criminals, though we were wrong instead Kira killed in Ls stand in as we had witnessed no more than that when L made a point to tell Kira that he was only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan

In defiance, he made sure his next victims came from within Japan as if to say, 'what are you going to do about it?' which suggest that Kira would not hesitate to manipulate the general public as a hostage"

Everyone gawks at me except L who looks profoundly irritated at me L responds to what I had claimed " Miss Akamia is correct, this is how Kira thinks In any case, let's consider another way we can use the media to draw him out" we all Nod though Aizawa asks how to which L explains " How about something like this?

'Death of FBI agents infuriates the U.S.'  
'Latest killings anger the international policing community.'  
'Nations agree to send 1500 investigators to Japan. '  
For Kira, this would be way beyond what he encountered with the FBI.  
He'll see everyone is a potential threat.  
Psychologically, he'll start to feel cornered, and that would compel him to consider some kind of drastic action."

Well learning this I whisper something that no one hears "cela fonctionnerait-il si c'est un plan intéressant cependant selon les actions de Kira, il est apparemment intelligent"

(Hour later)  
L then breaks the silence that has formed in this atmosphere he speaks out "So, does anyone have any questions?" looking at L we shake our heads except chief Yagami who responds "Actually Ryuzaki, I do have one question for you.  
And it pertains to what you communicated to us earlier about how you hate to lose. Does the fact that you've shown your own face means that you've lost? By just being, here are you admitting defeat to Kira?"

My eyes widen at the chief's words I glance at L as he opens his mouth to speak "That's showing my face to you now and by sacrificing the lives of 12 FBI agents, I have lost the I'm not gonna lose the is the first time I've ever put my life on the line.I want to show Kira that we're all willing to risk our lives if that's what it takes, hm and that justice will prevail no matter what."

Gawking at Ls cute smile my face begins to heat up from his  
expression I put one of my soft, tender hands on my right cheek a warmth radiates from it.

L declares something to all of us "Before we go any further, I have to be absolutely sure that none of you is Kira.  
So I need to speak with each of you individually before you leave today."

My eye twitches in irritation I respond, "of course, I want to head home before mother Smacks me with a pillow asking why I am late getting home"

Matsuda snickers at me as he does that glare at him

 **Hey, guys thank you for reading this chapter this one took me ages to write but anyways thank you 3**

 **before I forget here are some translations**

 **cela** **fonctionnerait-il** **si** **c'est** **un** **plan** **intéressant** **cependant** **selon** **les** **actions** **de** **Kira,** **il** **est** **apparemment** **intelligent** **-would this work though it is an interesting plan however according to Kira's actions he is seemingly intelligent**


	11. Interviwe with the panda!

After L has instructed us about talking to us individually I cut everyone off and spoke in a tired tone " excuse me L but can i go first my mother would be very worried about the fact that her daughter hasn't come home "

Everyone glances at me L then gazes at me and responds to my question" Alright miss Akamia I will talk to you first would you follow me " my eyes twitch at the fact that he was calling me Akamia I nod at him following him out of the living room to a room that is secluded from everyone.

Gazing at a table with two chairs, one at the back and the front L sits down as well as I putting my hands in front of me and lacing my fingers together, I then say jokingly " So we meet again" L clearly unamused rolls his eyes and grabs what I anticipate is a brown File with my name bestowed on it.

L begins to open the file and puts it in front of me he states " Your full name is Kurobara Setsuna Akamia is this correct " rolling my eyes, I respond sarcastically " Well, never..." L ignoring this gazes in my crimson eyes and says " your file entrusts me with some interesting information it says in your file that you are from Hungry however your father and mother are not originally from hungry they are a mix between French and English.  
Considering this I can't help to wonder if they are your true parents as your nationality suggest this, would you like to explain to me this fact"

My expression goes blank getting irritated at him questioning my heritage I say " Well Ryuzaki my parents may not be from my nationality, but they are descended from hungry not only that I was born in hungry at the time does this answer your question though I would like to know how this is relevant to the Kira case "

L ignore me yet again, he then brings out my records from school to Current and puts it on the table, he announces " Well, I am just curious Miss akamia though must I say your grades are very impressive, it shows that you a very intelligent Individual though I notice that you are very childish by your actions not only currently but even in the past

It also says that you are a violent individual as you been through a lot of fights in the past, it says here that you almost killed a criminal in your reports though it was in self-defence.

You have a high possibility that you could be Kira what do you think about this "

Clearing my throat, I respond his accusations "I understand your views as you have some data that could very well suggest that I am Kira because of my violent tendencies and my childish behaviour don't forget that I also am above average intelligence can suggest this but even with this information I would like to say that I am not Kira

I know this won't transform the data and your view, but I am speaking the abustle truth that I am not Kira despite what you think I know this to be true, however knowing what you have gathered what would you do because of the possibility of me being Kira"

L gazes at me and observes my actions replies " I will do nothing as of yet, but I will keep an eye out on you if your possibility of being Kira goes up I will need you to stay here and you will be surveillance through cameras"

Nodding at this I then ask "I understand are we finished here I have to get home if that is okay, my mother won't be very happy that I am not home at this time of night"

(Five minutes later)  
Coming out of the room, I walk to Matsuda and speaks in a soft tone " Hey Matsui ill be heading home now also L will see you next in his Lair" snickering at this Matsuda then begins to get even more nervous patting his head, I walk to my where my phone is grabbing it, I switch it on once it came on I see 20 miss calls of my mother I wince at this holding my breath I press the call button.

Putting my phone in my ears, my mother picks up and the first thing I heard was yelling "kurobara savez-vous quelle heure il est vous sont à missy tant de mal pour moi tellement inquiétante que faisiez-vous qui était tellement important de pas rentrer à la maison!"

sighing at this i respond to my mothers yelling " Je suis vraiment désolé mère s'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi mais honnêtement, j'ai une raison importante, pourquoi je ne suis pas la maison à cette heure tardive, je promets que je ne suis pas mentir en tout cas je serai en route Accueil maintenant alors vous me verrez en trente minutes."

Hearing my mother sighing she speaks in a strict tone "il vaut mieux avoir une bonne raison quand vous obtenez la maison, je veux que vous me disiez pourquoi vous n'étiez pas abrite non seulement que vous avez l'école demain et votre ne pas en sortir, parce que votre fatigué maintenant obtenir vos fesses ici"  
She then hangs up a breath in reliefs released from my tender lips grabbing my bag I run out of the door.

(30 minutes later at home)

Sitting down listening to my mother rant brother looks at me with an amused expression glaring at him mother then yells "Vous être mieux écouter demoiselle j'étais extrêmement inquiet, j'ai été proche d'une équipe de recherche de sonnerie pour vous honnêtement j'ai enseigné vous mieux que cela. "

Sighing at this as I feel a headache coming on replying to her statement "la mère, s'il vous plaît calme vers le bas de l'oeil, je suis vraiment Désolé, mais j'ai été dans le milieu de travail, je sais que ce n'est pas une très bonne excuse mais je suis désolé avant de vous demander pourquoi je ne pouvais pas juste vous appelle en vous disant que j'allais être en retard que mon patron a demandé à tout le monde à tourner notre téléphones mobiles hors "

mother then whacks my head with a pillow and sighs and walks to the kitchen brother announces his presence to me " Mother was genuinely worried, you know she was pacing I am overjoyed you are safe, though it would be more fun if you died " he says this jokingly I roll my eyes at his behaviour " thanks, brother I feel the love"

He chuckled at me, I then add " so how are you doing with your French lessons that mother is giving you "I hear a groan come out of his mouth I respond by laughing " well I am off to bed I got school tomorrow not only that I got work Bonsoir mon cher frère "

Before I could walk upstairs, mother speaks "ah ah chéri avez-vous oublié quelque chose " rolling my eyes, I give her a hug and a kiss on her cheek and i run upstairs to my bedroom

Opening my door, I come in and pass out on my soft comfy bed.


	12. Kuro's bad day!

(4 o clock)  
Feeling weightless in my dreams, a loud bang is heard wincing at this I snuggle into something soft presumably a pillow.

My eyes slowly open a blur is seen in my doorway, closing my eyes again for a second my optics start to focus as soon as this happens I see my brother standing there with an anxious expression.

A groan is heard echoing against the walls of my bedroom my mouth open up a voice filled with sleep "Tsuki what the hell it's like the middle of the night and I have fucking school" sitting up I turn to the side of my bed and stretch to my alarm clock.

Picking my alarm clock, an even louder groan is heard from my mouth, rubbing my head, I glare at my brother " What the fuck man don't you know what time it is" my brother chuckles at my behaviour, smiling at me like a grinning cat " well that's a surprise I haven't heard you say my name in an extensive time maybe I should wake you up more"

Growling at him, I lie retreat to my comfy bed Brother chuckles at me my voice come out in a muted yell " can you see I am trying to get to back sleep Tsuki, ugh get the fuck out of my room you overgrown weed " Tsuki who is my brother starts laughing at me after his laughter dies down he then says something that I didn't enjoy.

His voice coming out trances me in despair "You're not going to like this sis, but I thought you should know this before you go to school, but father came back from his business trip" falling out of my bed at this.

"What? I think I misheard you "Tsuki rolls my eyes and responds to me" Well sis, I am sorry to say this knowing the fact that you hate him, but he just came home and is currently downstairs with mum as or right now."

I gape at him in shock and with dread, my mouth opens in what shapes the word "what?!" Tsuki groans at this and responds yet again " Sis, I thought you were going to become a detective how are you this slow?" trailing my middle finger up at him he sighs at my behaviour.

Lying down still I toss a cushion on my face and scream into it Tsuki took this as to persuade him to get the fuck out even now I am still shrieking into my pillow I get up while accomplishing this I toss my pillow at the wall in a fit of anger.

(10 Minutes later)

Walking out of my bedroom I see Tsuki gazing at me in a concerned way rolling my eyes at this I begin to walk downstairs as soon as I get to the living room I put on my headphones on ignoring the world around me.

Inside the living room, I observe my father and mother talking, rolling my eyes at this I sit down on the couch a loud noise is heard making my presence known.

Mother gazes at me and sighs at my blank expression, knowing I didn't bear the news well she sighs again and walks to me pulling off my headphone from my head " aren't you supposed to say hi to someone," she says this while indicating at the guy I despise.

Father complains at me " I notice even now you're still childish, I thought you would have grown up," he says this in a profoundly disappointed voice my eye twitch at this and I respond to his disappointment " I see you're still a bastard who doesn't give a fuck about us"

Mother was about to yell at me for using such foul language, but father remarks back "Do you even recognize what a bastard is Miwa?" My eye twitches at him calling me my parents last name he then goes next to my ear and says this in a distasteful way " because you fit the description of the term bastard" He then moves away with a smug smirk I also give him one back " heh, I guess you're right about that for once, but at any rate I don't sleep around with other women to get a dull job."

Father glares at what I just said he then responds "what are you trying to propose to me young lady your accusations are disgusting and even if I was sleeping around with other women at least I can get anyone I want but you-you have never had a sole boyfriend" Shrugging my shoulder showing him that it doesn't impact me at all standing up I stride to the front door, I then turn towards my so-called father "so what at least I am not an Adultery"

Walking out of the house I walk to school in a very miserable state not only that my feet start to hurt because I am barefoot."

(At school with a teacher)

"What do you mean you failed to remember to put shoes on" shrugging at this I then reply to his statement "I completely forgot what so bad about it anyways do you have any spare shoes I can use just for today" the teacher gazes at me weirdly and sighs.

"Here make sure you bring them back to me" nodding at him I quickly slid them on my feet once I completed this I ran off to my class.

(Dinner time)

Sitting down at a table by myself with a tray of food, I begin eating, however a boy who is a similar age to me walks up to me and he then says something right in front of my face " oooh look who it is " rolling my eyes at him I continue eating nevertheless once I started to devour my sandwich he slapped it out of my hand which collapsed on the filthy floor.

Glaring at him whilst he was laughing, I jumped on him like a wild animal I gripped his wrist and with force, I snapped it, he cried out of pain the teachers alerted start to haul me off him but I was too strong.

(Principal's office)

"I'll be ringing your mother, young lady, you just injured a student not only that you book several bones simply because he slapped a sandwich out of your hand that's pathetic Kuro and not only that you have several detentions off 5 different teachers" Shrugging at him yelling he glares at me showing he was not pleased with me at this moment " you will be going home early I will send some work at home and if I discover that you haven't done it, you will be in deep trouble"

(an hour later)

" Honestly Kuro what is wrong with you today, you and my husband and now I hear you broke someone's arm and wrist" groaning at my mother's moaning she then rolls her eyes at me and smacks me on my head.

" are you listening to me young lady I am very disappointed in you hurting a student like that" sighing at my mother, I begin to walk in the opposite direction before I could get too far she pulls the hood of my coat "and where do you think you're going"

huffing at her I cross my arms and pout my voice comes out childish "I am going to work is that wrong," she sighs at me and raises her eyebrow at me " In your school uniform " I respond to her " Yes in my school uniform who gives a fuck anyway"

Mother smacks my head again for my vulgar swearing "Honestly, you going to kill me one day, Alright, go to work but you better go straight there and no terrorizing anyone" whilst walking off I add "I'll try not to"

15 minutes later I came across Matsuda being the child I am, I decided to hide, however, Matsuda spots me and runs up to me "Hey! Kuro 'I've been looking for you, your mother called me " sighing at this I reply " of course she did, what did she tell you" huffing this out Matsuda then responds to my question "haha your mother told me that you got in trouble with your school and that someone is a little moody"

glaring at him, he patted me laughing happily grabbing is arm I press it against his back Matsuda cries in pain " Ah, no Kuro stop it hurts ow ow I'm sorry" letting go his arm he then whispers "Definitely moody"

hearing this Matsuda see my glare and starts running like a madman whilst doing that I yell " oi come back here you fucking twat" running after him he then shouts something that's unexpected "va te faire foutre"

I pause in shock gaping at him I respond "you did not just tell me to fuck off in French " I begin to chase him again, he starts laughing and giggling I then add " by the way you fucking suck at pronation"

Chasing him around laughing and giggling surrounds the atmosphere people looking at us like we are freaks.

we see the hotel where L is currently staying Matsuda still runs away from me terrified for his like we go in the hotel still chasing after words he runs upstairs instead of the elevator.

going in the elevator, I press the button to go to the top floor as soon as I got there I see Matsuda out of breath walking towards him with a very sadistic smile he squeals and says " please spare me" I chuckle at this he ran into a door I chase after him the door opens on contact and we both fell.

L Yagami and everyone else sees us on the floor out of breath and sweaty.


	13. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**Hello Everone Pandora here I want to say quite a lot please do not skip this it is very important now I decided to rewrite this story here are the Main reason why**

Changing up the story, not just about the Kira case I want more added to it my original plan was just following the anime but I decide that need to change of course I will still follow the main story but I will be adding to it.

 **Changing the character up a bit putting a more active role**

The writing could be better and more planned out

 **I really don't want this Story just be one of through L and OC that follows the plot and has a bunch of romance**

 **I could be more descriptive**

 **Those are the main reason why I have now thought out a plan for my story and where it will be heading and why I did a lot of research and want to put that in I will not spoil anything as I want to keep you all in the dark on what the plan is hehe**

 **another thing is ill keep this story up but my new story will be the rewrite and I wish for people to enjoy it so if you want me to see my rewritten story it will be up soon, of course, it will take more time as it will be more descriptive**

Thank you for reading author chan is very pleased XD


End file.
